


Colonel Thomas Mustang

by Saranghae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranghae/pseuds/Saranghae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Roy keeps the Kitten after the Fullmetal vs. Flame battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colonel Thomas Mustang

**Author's Note:**

> I was in desperate need of fluff since I'm getting into the grit of my Winter Soldier!AU. Roy with a kitten makes everything better.

Mondays were usually pretty boring. Too much paperwork and not enough sleep from the late Sunday night everyone tries and fails to avoid. The office smelled strongly of coffee and freshly printed paper. The lingering smell of cigarette smoke wafted through the doorway as Havoc made his entrance. Hawkeye nodded her head from her desk as a quiet greeting as the Lieutenant made his way to the coffee pot. Her eyes flicked back up to him when he paused, an obvious question hovering on his lips.

With a sigh, she set down the file she was reading and tilted her head to the side in a patient request for him to speak.

Havoc cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as he grabbed a mug from the cupboard. “Have you seen the Colonel today, sir?”

Hawkeye blinked and looked up at the clock on the wall above the door. “He’s not due in for another five minutes, and you know he never arrives early. Why?”

Havoc shrugged and sipped his coffee, leaning against the counter. “A couple of the girls at breakfast were saying they saw him in the halls and he… had a kitten in his jacket.”

Hawkeye’s lips parted as if she was going to answer but no sound came out. Her mind whirred as she tried to come up with a reasonable excuse for why the Colonel might have a kitten in his jacket but none came to mind. 

The slightly choked noise that came from her left made her pause and turn toward the two Elric boys who had been absorbed in their research since early that morning. She raised an eyebrow as Edward seemed to shrink slowly lower in his chair, the book covering more and more of his face until he was practically under the table.

She sighed and stood from her desk, walking swiftly toward the blond and hooking a finger around the top of the book, pulling it until it slipped from the teen’s grip and fell with a thump onto the table. 

“Edward,” she said, her voice holding about as much patience as a cocked gun. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this, would you?”

Edward looked like he very much wanted to disappear. Hawkeye was still one of the only people in the entire world who could make him quake in his boots. With an audible swallow he straightened in his chair.

“When the Colonel and I… had that fight on Friday, uh… One of the terms was that if I won, he would have to keep this stray kitten Al found. I didn’t expect he was actually going to keep the thing, but that night he said he would take it home.” He shifted uncomfortably and avoided looking at Al, who was looking just about as guilty as a suit of armour could. “I have no idea why he’s carrying it around central command, though. You’ll have to ask him.”

“Ask him what?”

The click of the door opening accompanied by the question signaled the Colonel’s arrival. Hawkeye straightened and turned to face him. She blinked in surprise when she saw the small white head of a kitten poking out of his uniform jacket. As much as the evidence toward Roy having a kitten had been piling up, she had never quite expected it to be true. 

“Why… why you have a kitten with you, sir.”

Roy hummed softly as he walked swiftly into the office, his hands in his pockets as he stopped to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

“He meows at the door any time I leave him home alone and the neighbours would complain if he was doing it for an entire work day,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He turned and leaned against the counter beside Havoc, reaching easily into his jacket and pulling out the kitten, shifting it to sit on his shoulder. The kitten seemed completely unphased by the action and nuzzled into the side of Roy’s head before standing up on his back legs and putting his front paw on top of Roy’s head so he could bat at a ray of light that was flickering on the cabinet. The strangest part was how it didn’t seem to affect Roy at all, as if a kitten attempting to climb onto his head was normal.

Roy sipped his coffee and let his eyes scan over his men, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards into a smirk at the dumbstruck expressions. 

“What are you all staring at?” he said, turning to walk into his office, free hand steadying the kitten on his shoulder. “Don’t you have work to do?”

Hawkeye watched Roy’s retreating form as the rest of the office got back to work, all broken from their stunned gazes by Roy’s words. 

With a loud sigh and a pinch to the bridge of her nose, Hawkeye followed Roy into his office. She stood in the doorway and watched the scene in front of her with a wavering thread of patience. 

Roy sat at his desk, pen in his hand as he read over and signed the documents Hawkeye had left on his desk for him. The kitten sat beside his right hand, watching the pen twitch back and forth with growing excitement. Slowly, he started to chew on the end of the pen, alternating between biting and batting it. 

Roy’s smirk slowly shifted into a smile as he eventually lost interest in his paperwork all together and started to play with the kitten, wiggling the pen in front of his face and watching as he tried desperately to catch it.

Hawkeye cleared her throat, biting the inside of her lip to suppress a smirk as both man and kitten looked up at her as if they’d been caught in the act. Her boots clicked on the wood floor as she walked toward the desk, stopping right in front of it--the kitten continued to chew very slowly on the end of the pen as it stared at her.

“Sir,” she said, voice clipped. “It is obvious to me that the kitten seems to be hindering your work. And as this is you, I do not think you need another excuse to avoid your work.”

The jibe was barbed and if it was anyone other than Roy she would have likely been punished for her lack of tact. Luckily, it was Roy, and he knew damn well that she was right. 

He pulled a face and sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair. The kitten hopped onto his lap and he stroked it’s head idly. 

“I’m aware, Lieutenant…” he said softly, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. “But I can’t leave him at home. And it’s not very ethical to get a cat sitter just because I’m at work.”

Hawkeye barely refrained from rolling her eyes. “Sir, if you did not have the means to take care of it, why did you accept it in the first place?”

The expression on Roy’s face could only be described as a pout. “He’s a stray, Lieutenant. I couldn’t just abandon him. The only other person on the team who could have taken him is you, and I don’t think Black Hayate would be very happy about that.”

Hawkeye opened her mouth to say that there were more people in the world to take in a stray cat then just their team, but Roy held up his hand to silence her. 

“I know, alright. Listen, I wasn’t expecting him to be this… clingy. He took to me much faster than I had expected. I thought cats were supposed to be… aloof. He follows me around like I’m his mother. I couldn’t get rid of him now even if I wanted to.”

A soft smile played at the corners of Hawkeye’s mouth. “And you don’t want to, do you, Colonel?”

Roy looked away, embarrassed. “He grew on me.”

Hawkeye hummed, her eyes scanning over the white kitten who had curled up on Roy’s lap and was purring happily. “The collar is a nice touch, sir,” she said with barely hidden amusement.

Roy smiled and looked down at the blue and gold collar, finger trailing over the three stars that adorned it. “I thought so. A colonel like his father.”

Hawkeye snorted and Roy glared at her as his cheeks flushed. Hawkeye cleared her throat as she tried desperately to school her features. 

“My, my… I do believe Hughes will be happy to learn you’re as much of a doting dad as he is.”

Roy’s mouth fell open. “You wouldn’t dare… I would never hear the end of it.”

With a hum Hawkeye turned, walking toward the doors.

“Riza? I mean it.”

Hawkeye smirked and opened the office door, stepping through into the outer office. 

“Don’t you dare!”

She closed the door with a click.

\---

The room was thick with the smell of sweat and lust. The sheets shifted and twisted as Roy moved his way up Edward’s writhing body, fingers splayed over warm flesh as he held his waist tightly, kissing and nipping his way up the heaving chest.

Edward groaned impatiently and tugged at Roy’s hair, biting down on his kiss swollen lips. “F-fuck… Roy, stop teasing.”

Roy smirked against Edward’s skin and sucked a dark bruise onto the scarred flesh around his automail port. Edward whined and arched, steal fingers gripping Roy’s biceps enough to leave marks. 

Their lips met in a searing kiss, teeth nipping soft lips and tongues tracing the roofs of mouths. 

Roy pulled back with a sharp hiss, face contorting in surprised pain. Edward blinked through the desire filled haze, frowning in concern.

“Roy?” he asked, fingers sliding from hair to cup his face. “What’s wrong?”

Roy closed his eyes and spoke through gritted teeth, “There is a cat attempting to claw his way up my back.”

Edward blinked as a startled laugh bubbled past his lips. He lifted his head a little to look over Roy’s shoulder, catching a glimpse of the now year old cat struggling to climb up Roy’s back.

“Why did you leave the door open?” Edward asked, the amusement still obvious in his smile. “You know he sticks to you like glue.”

“Because if I close the door he’ll whine and it ruins the mood. Just get him off, already! It hurts!”

Edward rolled his eyes and pushed himself up onto his elbows, reaching around Roy’s back with one hand as he gently detached the cat’s claws from Roy’s back.

“Come here, Tom Cat. You’re hurting your dad.”

Thomas mewed as Edward lifted the still small cat by the scruff of his neck and set him off to the side. Edward planted a soft peck on Roy’s cheek as he sighed with relief and slumped down on top of the teen. 

Roy groaned and Edward laughed as Thomas padded across the bed and nuzzled at Roy’s temple, pawing his hair as he mewed insistently. 

“Your cat is a spoiled brat,” Edward said pointedly, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a random cat toy, tossing it out the door and into the hall, watching as the white cat zipped away after it.

Roy huffed and pushed himself up onto his hands so he could look down at his lover, brushing blond locks from his face. “I’m sorry for loving my child. It’s your fault I’ve got him in the first place.”

Edward shrugged, arm wrapping around Roy’s neck as the other grabbed one of the pillows. He chucked it at the door, smirking when it clicked closed. 

“Don’t apologize. I think it’s adorable. It just pisses me off when he interrupts my sex life.” Edward hooked his legs around Roy’s waist and smirked suggestively.

He laughed out loud as Roy’s eyebrow quirked and a growl slipped past his lips. He tilted his head back as Roy attacked his throat, purring contently.


End file.
